


Money Can't Buy

by ilovecharles



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Creampie, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post Epilogue, Pregnancy Kink, Romance, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovecharles/pseuds/ilovecharles
Summary: Charles Smith had always dreamt of escaping the gunslinger lifestyle and settling down with a good woman in Canada, and hopefully starting a family of his own. This story revolves around that premise, with the reader being a female and you having two children together in a Canadian reservation started by Rain Falls.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter focuses on 'fluff', the second will focus on 'smut'.

Softly tugging at the woven blanket, you tuck it up around Arthur’s chin. He gives a slight hum of appreciation which is then followed by a muted yawn.

“Goodnight, my sweet boy.” You whispered kissing him on his little button nose. “Your father should be home soon to kiss you goodnight, too. But don’t wait up for him, he might be a while. You too, Mai. Goodnight, my princess.” Leaning down to the bottom bunk you kiss your daughter on her rosy cheek, dark locks feathering around her sleepy face.

The bunk had been a gift from their father, Charles, for their recent fourth birthday - after carving the posts and the ladder with his own hands, you had woven their woollen blankets, and then both had presented it to them with a hopeful grin as they accepted with squeals of excitement at the thought of their own bunks.

Her name made you smile every time: both of your children had been named by Charles. Arthur had been a very close friend of his when he travelled across America with the Van der Lind Gang, and Mai is a classic Native American name – a nod of respect to Charles’ heritage.

“Goodnight, mama.” Your children cooed as you outed their oil lamp, lifting the hem of your dress and gently walking the wooden boards to close the door behind them.

“Are they asleep?” Your thoughts were interrupting by Charles gently pushing the front door of your cabin closed from across the kitchen. You gestured towards their door in approval for Charles’, letting him know they were waiting for his goodnight kiss.

“Goodnight, my angels.” He smiled while clicking their door shut. He returned to the kitchen to join you, his handsome features, cascading dark hair and heavy build were soon enveloped around you in a tight embrace. His head tilted forward, and his soft lips joined with yours.

“You’re a great mother, you know that?” Charles muttered into your lips, a breathy hum in response was all you could muster as you melted into his large arms. When your lips eventually parted a gentle smile framed his face, you knew that look – it was pure content at how lucky you both were, knowing of his criminal past and his many years on the run before arriving at Canada and meeting you; these moments meant the most to him.

Charles sat down at the small set of tables and chairs in the centre of your cosy kitchen with a bowl of chicken broth in his hand that you had prepared for your family. His broad shoulders and masculine stature made the room feel much smaller, which in turn only made you feel safer. At times like this you could truly appreciate the beautiful man you had married. Despite this, your home was perfect, a two-bedroom log cabin at Rains Falls’ reservation in the Canadian foothills, surrounded by other families that you had grown to love as if they were your own. The reservation guaranteed a beautiful, pure and peaceful life for your family, especially yours and Charles’ children, given that the Natives weren’t pushed from here too.

Placing your chair beside Charles you sat and gently untied his braids, unravelling the weightless hawk feathers that adorned his hair and setting them on the table beside you, your fingers lightly swayed through his jet-black locks and tucked them behind his ears. His hums of approval and contented sighs were all you needed to know that he felt cared for in that moment. After a long day Charles would relish in you taking care of him, his favourite was when you did this as Charles preferred to sleep with his hair loose.

While he ate from the bowl his attention was glued to a framed black and white picture hanging on the cabin wall by a small tether. The image showed Charles from some years back at a campfire with two other men that you had learnt were named John Marston and Arthur Morgan – the man your precious son took the name of. The two men were clutching whisky while Charles’ held a harmonica, all three looking at the camera with satisfied smiles. A look of what seemed to be nostalgia clouded Charles vision as he eyed the picture, this was quickly replaced by sorrow, and then he turned his gaze towards you.

“Charles?” You met his eyes with concern.

“Don’t worry yourself about me, just remembering, is everything here alright? I missed my family today.” He responded quietly.

“Everything here is perfect, the kids couldn’t keep their mouth shut about when you would be coming home, though.” You detailed with a quiet giggle. “How was the meeting? Please tell me it went alright.” The corners of his lips curved slightly upwards in adoration at the mention of his children. Charles had been gone since the early morning with Rain Fall’s and a few other men from the reservation, and as you had all recently moved here and built the cabins for each family, they had set up a meeting with Canadian officials to make sure their settlements presence was known, and to keep peace.

“The meeting went well. Were safe here, finally.” The last of the broth was gulped back, and the man sat before you sighed in defeat. He turned in his chair to face you and held his hands in yours, looking down you watched as his fingers delicately fiddled with the beautiful oak band that adorned your ring finger – a sign of your promises to one another, as he sported the same on his. “Come to bed, my love. I hope you don’t mind, I’m tired, we can talk more in the morning.” His soft featured melted your heart with admiration and pure love, even after all these years. You gave him a soft nod as you followed him to your bedroom, outing the oil lamps behind you.

“No amount of money can buy how happy I am when I’m with you” Charles deep voice reassured. The cotton sheets clasped around you and Charles as you embraced each other, his soft strokes on your arm and the warmth of his bare broad chest framing your back, coupled with the gentle whispering exchanges of “I love you” had you in a cloud of contempt. Your fingers intertwined with Charles’ and you could feel his breathing settle along the eventual quiet snores from his mouth that you had grown to love. You fell asleep resting against the fluffy pillows and surrounded by your perfect future.


	2. Money Can't Buy

You were softly awakened by the aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafting through your nostrils, along with the joyous laughter of small children radiating from the slightly ajar window across your bedroom. The blankets still clutching at your tired silhouette gave you reassurance of the day ahead, but soon your thoughts drifted to the cold, vacant space behind you and the lack of Charles’ warmth pressed against your back. Groaning as you prop yourself up upon your elbow, you wiped at your sleepy eyes and stretched out your restful limbs.

The heavy door creaked open suddenly and you were welcomed with the warming presence of Charles at the door frame, a hollow tray rest upon his palms occupying two metal cups of hot coffee and a small bowl of peaches and strawberries collectively. He was still in his sleepwear, an old pear of beige fabric trousers and, as usual, his broad dark chest was uncovered, and sun kissed by the light rays streaming in from the slit between the swaying curtains. His hair was splayed down his back in a cascade of black ink, almost like an endless waterfall.

“Good morning, my love.” He spoke the words softly as he lay the tray on your lap, calmly crawling his way to the vacant space beside you. “I thought we could enjoy the morning with fresh coffee, I’m collecting timber for the cabins this afternoon with the men, so we have a while to be together.” This made your heart flutter, it was rare these days you were able to stay in bed together, the past few months had been very busy for Charles, yourself, Arthur and Mai. The thought of spending your morning in bed with your husband, without a worry, was a pure luxur- Arthur and Mai!

“Oh, Charles, I promised the children we would go the fields near by and pick flowers, I slept in too long, are they – “ Your eyes met his, disappointed in the possibility you might’ve let your children down.

“They left with some of the other children this morning, they’ll be fine, women from the reservation went, too.” Charles reassured as he rests himself against the bed frame with his large fingers gently intertwining with yours. His other hand picked a strawberry from the bowl at your lap and raised it up to your plush parted lips. With a sigh of relief, you parted them and bit down on the sweet fruit. The rest of your breakfast consisted of you telling Charles’ about the day before, how Mai had helped you make broth for dinner, washing and handing the vegetables to you, and Arthur had read to you snippets from a book Charles had bought him about birds – expertly reciting the names and habitats of each species. You both cooed at how intelligent your children are and smiled in unison.

“I guess we aren’t doing such a terrible job, ‘eh” you giggled whilst lifting the steaming mug to your lips, Charles’ joined in, his chuckle echoed throughout the room, leaving a pleasant atmosphere. His dark eyes drifted to meet yours, a hint of pride visible in his gaze. Charles’ was a reserved man, not with you, but sometimes it was more peaceful to sit in comfortable silence. You brought the last strawberry to your red-tinted lips and in your peripheral you could see his gaze drag your mouth, watching as you slowly licked at the sweet juice from around your finger. Was this making him hard? The quiet was broken by Charles’ low words. “You know, some of the other cabins have three bedrooms.” His tone turned serious, although there was a hint of something else there. Lifting himself in a sitting position with the covers pooling at his lap, he looked down at you, his hair falling in smooth strands around his neck and upper chest.

“That so?”

“Yeah. So, if we ever…well, you know.” You met his gaze with bright eyes after setting your empty cup on the tray placing it on the nightstand. You had talked about more children, but the past few months had been so hectic that it got pushed to the backs of your mind. Although, your children were quick to remind you both of other kids at the reservation and how they had baby brothers and sisters, and how the stork would could with a baby soon.

This abrupt sentence coming from Charles’ mouth was the only ‘go’ you needed to celebrate a childless house, and the possibility of a third baby, so you quickly lifted yourself up and straddled yourself on his lap, his smirking face aligning with yours. Charles’ eyes became dark and lustful, his arms hitching your nightdress to your hips and gripping at your exposed thick thighs. A small hum escaped your mouth at this, and you felt yourself get wet at his large hands and how they grabbed at you as if you belonged to him. The thought of being Charles’ property was something that secretly you fantasised about him acting out.

Bringing your hands to rest against his glorious wide chest, one resting at the base of his large bicep, you pulled yourself closer to his soft pouting lips, whispering just inches away from where he wanted you to meet “Give me another child, Charles.” With this you crashed your mouth against his, your words clearly having a huge effect on him as you felt a stiff tent grow beneath your smooth, soaked pussy and the irritable covers that separated you. His hands gripped at your night dress, pulling the flimsy fabric over your head in one swift, desperate motion. Your bare body was displayed to him, the breeze from outside catching your sensitive skin and only adding to the pure craving you felt for his touch. Your nipples grew into soft peaks against his broad chest, begging for his callous attention.

“There’s no one else home. I’m going to make you scream, ___” he growled lowly from his throat, the warm hardness throbbing for you beneath the covers now at its peak. A hand rested upon one of your heavy breasts, a thumb flicking over your hardened soft nipple causing you to slightly jolt upwards at the torturous contact. You landed harshly back down on the bulge beneath you a surprised moan irrupted from both of your throats. Charles’ other hand landed hard down on your ass, causing a sharp slap to resonate throughout the room. The slight pain from the smack paired with the immense lust you felt for this man had you at his total mercy, begging for more with the soft rocks your hips made against his.

“Again, Charles. Please, again…Oh!” Your voice trailed off into a loud and breathy moan at the second contact. After a few more slaps at your reddening ass cheek you brought yourself out of your trance to acknowledge of the hardness resting below you, The covers were pulled down and his cock flung upwards towards his stomach, reaching his belly button. The thick head was an angry red and the long base was painted with dark veins just aching for friction – precum leaking from the top and spreading in long trails down to the base. Lifting your heavy-lidded eyes to meet Charles’ you brought a finger to each bead of precum, raising it to your soft lips and moaning at the creamy, salty liquid. Each lap of his arousal brought a deep and erotic gasp from his mouth. Kissing on his chest and down the path towards his hard cock you left little bites and licks.

“Charles, you’re so perfect.” You moaned as you inched towards his hard cock. Raising your ass into the air and arching your back to look up at him, you moaned at the cold contact the fresh air from the open window blew against your greedy, plush pussy, but this was about him right now.

Licking a small stripe up his cock you made sure to keep your eyes fixated on Charles’, his eyes growing heavy and his mouth exhaling deep and gruff breaths out of his slightly opened lips. When you brought your mouth down around him his eyes rolled back in total ecstasy at your warm wet mouth. You couldn’t take him whole around your lips, and that had always slightly disappointed you, but you had always made sure to take him whole in your pussy instead. Bobbing your head up and down on him a few times, you moaned against his thick cock, the vibrations sending him higher, and laying your tongue flat against the small slit at his base you could feel his thighs beneath you begin to shake.

“Shit, ___.” He grabbed your hair in a tight knot, pulling your mouth upwards to meet his, his thick cock leaving your mouth with a satisfying pop. “I won’t last much longer if you keep doing that with your mouth, my love.” The words left him in a tumble of breaths and grunts, and he gripped at your round hips, twisting you both so that you lay beneath him, your hair surrounding your face in loose tendrils against the pillows.

His large rough hand came up on rest against your flustered cheeks, his thumb against your lips, begging for entry. You opened them hungrily and began sucking at his thumb, kissing and nipping against the pad. His other hand trailed down to where his cock nudged against the inside of your thigh, rubbing it a few times before stroking it against your soaked pussy lips, when the head nudged against your aching clit you let out a choked moan against his thumb.

“Charles, please.” You begged into his thumb, melting under his lusty gaze.

“I want you to be soaking for me ___ so that you can accept all of my warm cum for you… I need you to beg for me…” He whispered against the skin of your other cheek, pressing sloppy kisses between sentences.

“Charles, please, plea-“ Your eyes slammed close at the immense pleasure of his cock completely filling you, the stretch just as perfect as its always been. Knowing his size was above average, he always gave you a few seconds to adjust to the intrusion. Apart from this time he didn’t, he followed straight away with another calloused pump into you, and then another, and another. Leaving you a screaming pathetic mess beneath him, just clutched at the large arms framing your head and pressing your lips against his sensitive neck, nipping and sucking at the skin.

Your moans melded together in a beautiful symphony that echoed throughout the room, thankfully the children outside had quietened down, so you hoped they had began playing farther from your cabin as you knew your sex wasn’t exactly ever discreet. His thick hips began grinding in small circles against yours, and your mind filled with a state of nirvana as the man above you fucked you into the mattress. Your clit was suffocated between your bodies and the friction was only reaching you higher towards your inevitable climax.

Charles could sense the rapid tensing of your pussy around him, but wanted to make you wait a while longer, he wanted to savour this and make it special for you. After a particularly deep pump into you he lifts his heavy hips, resting against the backs of his muscly thighs. A smug grin plastered his face and you whimpered into the back of your palm at the loss of him inside you. Charles enjoyed watching you helpless and needy for him, so after a moment of watching you collect yourself, he pressed the pads of his index and middle finger against your aching, swollen clit. The pressure only brought you closer and as soon as the pleasure began it was finished, at this another whimper escaped past your lips into the back of your palm.

“I know, sweetheart.” He whispered in response, pulling the hand from your mouth and intertwining it with his above your head. His cock returned to your pussy in one harsh, quick pump and the torture continued. You felt an intense fire build in your abdomen and soon you were screaming for him again.

“Charles, I – I’m so cl- Please make me-“ You whimpered into his shoulder, scratching against his tensing biceps for release.

“N-not yet, sweetheart. Wait for me.” Your husband was fucking you so well, how could you ever disobey? His pumps became noticeably rapid and desperate, and you felt his lips hungrily search for yours. Your tongues danced together, just like your bodies, warm, wet and welcoming. “G’na cum so hard inside you.” He rasped against your swollen lips. The ball of heat building between your legs became unbearable to hold back, and when Charles broke the kiss to press his forehead against yours: your eyes staring in ecstasy at one another, his simple “Now, my love” had your entire body shaking, a moan got caught in your throat and your vision turned a bright white, hearing yourself cursing and screaming, but not exactly knowing what you were saying you felt a rush of warm liquid shoot deep inside of you. Looking up at the beautiful man above you, his long black hair plastered to his slick, toned body and his eyes closed tightly shut while the last spurts of cum were emptied inside of your sensitive, satisfied pussy – completely filling you.

Charles lifting you up in his strong arms and placed you on top of him, his back now against the mattress and his twitching cock still nudged inside you. You could feel his rapid heart beats against your bare chest and his thumb lazily stroking at your heated cheek, his shallow breaths hitching in his lungs.

“How do you do that to me, woman?” He groaned in his comedown, causing you both to let out heavy chuckles. You propped yourself up against his chest, lifting to meet his lips in a sweet embrace, he pulled away and lifted your chin to his level “I love you, so much.”

You whispered against the damp muscles that plastered his perfect body “I love you too, Charles Smith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @i-love-charles!


End file.
